Um (nada) santo remédio
by finchelouca
Summary: SHORT-FIC Finchel - "Ela sorriu e piscou para ele, de um jeito que o fazia incapaz de resistir. 'Por favor' Continuou, manhosa, e ele soube, naquele momento, que ela seria sua cura e sua doença."
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, gente... começar fic nova quando se tem outras em andamento é meio chato, eu sei. Mas o meu cérebro tem me pregado peças e eu prefiro postar coisa nova do que não postar nada. Espero ser perdoada pelos meus queridos leitores... =)) E espero que gostem de mais essa pequena história, que deve ter mais um ou dois capítulos apenas.**

**Beijos para todos! E boa leitura!**

* * *

"Já tem o que... uns seis meses que você tá com esse problema?" Noah Puckermann perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que seu interlocutor gostaria, mas felizmente não chamando a atenção de ninguém, porque a música estava alta no bar onde os dois se encontravam.

"Fala baixo, cara! Porra! Já é constrangedor o suficiente TER esse... problema... e falar com você sobre isso. Nem o barman, nem as garçonetes do seu bar precisam desconfiar." Pediu Finn Hudson, nervoso, ao melhor amigo. "E tem QUATRO meses e meio." Esclareceu.

"Eu já te dei o telefone daquele aluno do meu pai, cara. Ele é discreto e nem no consultório dele vão saber do seu problema, porque ele também trata de outras coisas."

"Em to pensando em marcar uma consulta."

"Eu não consigo entender como você ainda tá pensando, cara. Se fosse comigo, em menos de um mês, eu já tava lá!" Puck afirmou, tomando um gole de cerveja. "Se bem que isso simplesmente NÃO ia acontecer comigo, né, cara? Acontece com você justamente porque você pensa demais! Apenas esquece aquilo que aconteceu e segue em frente, brother! Nos dias de hoje, aquilo nem foi grande coisa. Não era de verdade um problema com você e sim uma questão de preferência." Disse, fazendo pouco caso.

"É muito fácil falar, tá?" Finn respondeu, irritado. "Eu tenho pesadelos com aquele dia. Eu... acordo suado no meio da noite. Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz pra merecer aquilo e... se elas tavam falando sério. Eu tento não pensar em nada disso, principalmente quando eu to tentando... você sabe." Disse, franzindo a testa. "Mas sei lá, bro. Deve tá... no meu inconsciente ou qualquer porra dessas. Tudo parece que vai rolar muito bem, até que... não... simplesmente NÃO rola."

Frustrado, Finn tomou a metade da cerveja que ainda restava na garrafa, de uma única vez, e Puck achou melhor mudar de assunto. No entanto, ele sequer conseguiu ouvir o amigo falar, mais uma vez sendo assombrado pelas lembranças de um final de tarde de meses antes, e pelos questionamentos a que elas levavam.

Ele havia saído do trabalho mais cedo, mas nem por isso menos cansado do que em qualquer outro dia de movimento em Wall Street. Adorava a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, com os altos e baixos da Bolsa de Valores, e achava que era a melhor carreira que sua formação em economia poderia lhe ter proporcionado, mas tinha que reconhecer que, muitas vezes, era levado quase à exaustão.

Tudo que o jovem rapaz queria era chegar a sua casa, tomar um bom banho de banheira, deitar em sua cama quentinha com a namorada, com quem dividia o apartamento havia alguns meses, talvez ver um filme ou, com sorte, fazer um sexo gostoso, e, por fim, dormir. No entanto, seus planos foram frustrados de uma maneira que ele jamais poderia ter previsto, quando ouviu gemidos vindo de seu quarto.

Em um primeiro momento, sorrira, pensando que Quinn estava se tocando e que poderia entrar na brincadeira e levá-la consigo para o banho. Em um segundo momento, ao chegar à porta do quarto e encontrar Quinn acompanhada por Santana, sua vizinha e ex-namorada, pensara que poderia se juntar às duas e, finalmente, realizar o sonho de quase cem por cento da população mundial masculina, de fazer sexo a três. Não tardara a chegar, porém, o terceiro momento, no qual fora atropelado pela realidade, vendo as duas garotas, sem qualquer desconfiança da presença dele no apartamento, falarem sobre como era bom o sexo entre elas e sobre como a mesma atividade podia ser sem graça, quando era vivida ao lado dele.

"Eu já tive que fingir tantas vezes que tinha chegado lá, pra não deixar o Finn triste, que eu me sinto até meio culpada... e fico pensando se não deveria conversar com ele." Quinn tinha falado, com todas as letras.

"Eu também fingia muito, chica! Fingia e depois ia tomar banho e resolver meu problema sozinha." Santana rira. "Eu achava que era só porque no fundo eu preferia garotas, mas se você também tá com esse probleminha com ele..."

"Eu não quero terminar com ele, sabe? Ele é doce, carinhoso... o melhor namorado que eu já tive! Mas realmente eu não sinto quase nada com ele. É tão... sem sal." Fizera careta a loirinha com quem ele pensava, então, ter um ótimo relacionamento.

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra colocar uma pimenta nessa sua vida, né?" Santana perguntara, maliciosa, e Quinn e ela tinham se beijado, se enroscando debaixo dos lençóis, enquanto Finn fazia finalmente sua presença conhecida, ao atravessar o quarto e entrar no banheiro, batendo a porta.

A lamentável cena fora seguida de Santana indo embora do apartamento, Quinn batendo na porta do banheiro e implorando para que Finn a deixasse explicar, ele saindo, quase uma hora depois, e agindo como se a menina sequer estivesse no apartamento e, no final, explodindo, terminando com ela, e indo dormir na casa dos pais, para se mudar definitivamente no dia seguinte, e nunca mais dirigir a palavra a Quinn ou Santana.

Finn se sentira humilhado, rebaixado, traído, envergonhado, tudo ao mesmo tempo e tudo muito intenso. Ele perdera a namorada, com quem tinha feito planos para o futuro, e uma amiga em quem pensara poder confiar, de uma única vez. Contudo, este se mostrara o menor dos problemas quando ele começara a sair com mulheres novamente e descobrira ter perdido a autoconfiança. Os encontros iam bem até ele e sua pretendente se empolgarem e tirarem suas roupas, mas se frustravam completamente no momento seguinte, quando a potência sexual de Finn simplesmente desaparecia.

Várias cervejas depois, Finn já estava totalmente anestesiado e, deixado sozinho pelo amigo, que foi para trás do balcão do bar, porque o movimento estava muito grande e apenas um barman não estava sendo suficiente, acabou sendo alvo fácil para uma garota mal intencionada. Normalmente, ele acharia nada menos que fantástico ter uma garota bonita se aproximando sem que ele tivesse feito qualquer esforço para tanto, mas, no final da noite, lá estava ele lamentando a própria sorte, ao sair do apartamento da garota sem ter conseguido transar com ela.

Falhar mais uma vez foi a gota d'água! Na manhã seguinte, antes de sair para o trabalho, Finn marcou uma consulta com o médico que fora aluno do pai de Puck na faculdade, e decidiu fazer o que fosse necessário para voltar a ter uma vida sexual, mesmo que ela não fosse a mais satisfatória do mundo para aquelas que antes ele achava serem as meninas de sorte a ocuparem camas (ou outras superfícies) com ele.

* * *

Finn entrou no consultório do urologista extremamente nervoso. Por mais que Puck lhe tivesse assegurado que o médico tratava de outros problemas e não apenas de impotência sexual, sentia como se todos estivessem com os olhos voltados para ele, como se todos os presentes soubessem que ele era incapaz de se manter excitado por tempo suficiente para levar uma relação sexual até o fim, e estivessem controlando o riso.

"Bom dia, senhor!" Finn escutou uma voz angelical e olhou em volta, procurando saber de onde ela vinha. A secretária do médico sorriu e repetiu o cumprimento. "Bom dia, senhor. O senhor tem hora marcada?"

"É... ham... é... sim... sim, eu tenho, sim... meu nome é Finn... Finn Hudson." Ele respondeu, com dificuldade, não mais por estar nervoso em relação à consulta médica, mas porque a voz muito doce pertencia a uma morena de olhos grandes e expressivos, daqueles que carregam um brilho que atribuímos às pessoas genuinamente felizes, e com um sorriso lindo que ele podia jurar que faria qualquer um querer sorrir também. O rosto dela era de uma beleza exótica e emoldurado por cabelos escuros, que pareciam macios, e o faziam querer deslizar as mãos por ele.

"Senhor? Senhor, tá tudo bem?" Ela questionou, de novo de forma muito simpática, mas parecendo confusa, o que fez com que ele se desse conta de que provavelmente ela esteve tentando se comunicar com ele, enquanto ele pensava em acariciar as maçãs de seu rosto e tocar seu pescoço com os lábios.

"Claro." Falou rápido. "Claro... tá... tá tudo bem, sim."

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu ainda mais amplamente, o que ele teria jurado ser impossível. "O Dr. Shepherd deve estar terminando a consulta anterior à sua. É só aguardar." Afirmou, apontando para um sofá, onde outras pessoas esperavam, provavelmente por outros médicos.

Derek Shepherd também chamou o nome dele algumas vezes, até que ele fosse despertado do transe em que se encontrava, dessa vez observando as pernas torneadas e brilhantes da secretária, e o traseiro pequeno, mas redondinho, que ela empinava, sem perceber, mexendo em um arquivo nada moderno que os médicos da clínica mantinham na recepção.

"O que o traz aqui, Sr. Hudson?" Perguntou o jovem doutor, quando os dois já estavam sozinhos no consultório, sentados frente a frente.

"Pode me chamar de Finn, doutor... por favor. Eu me sinto um pouco mais confortável assim. Já é constrangedor o suficiente vir aqui e..." Engoliu seco. "Bom, é... eu não tenho tido um desempenho normal, se é que me entende."

"É claro que eu entendo... Finn." Assegurou, simpático. "Isso é um dos problemas que resolvemos aqui. Normalmente, não recebo caras tão jovens quanto você com esse tipo de problema, mas... pode acontecer, é claro. Você sofreu algum tipo de trauma recentemente?" Perguntou, em tom bastante profissional, se preparando para fazer anotações.

"É, doutor. Um puta trauma... pode ter certeza!" Cuspiu. "Ai, cara, me desculpa." Pediu, percebendo sua excessiva informalidade.

"Está tudo bem, Finn." O outro riu. "Qualquer homem fica desconcertado ao enfrentar um problema como esse. Isso causa vergonha, insegurança em outras áreas até." Finn apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Bom, a gente pode atacar o problema de duas formas. Como você me confirmou que teve um trauma, seria importante fazer um acompanhamento psicológico, mas você pode só fazer isso apenas, e aguardar uma melhora progressiva..."

"Ou?" O paciente interrompeu, ansioso.

"Ou eu posso te passar um remédio, que você vai tomar pra poder ter alguma atividade sexual, enquanto trata da origem do problema. Eu só aconselho que ele seja usado com moderação, é claro... e que você não o veja como solução e abra mão do verdadeiro tratamento."

"Ok." Finn balançou a cabeça efusivamente. "Ok, eu prefiro essa opção, porque eu acho que só vou piorar se eu continuar falhando todas as vezes... é MUITO vergonhoso!" Foi a vez do médico de somente concordar por meio de um movimento leve de cabeça.

Os dois conversaram um pouco mais e então o urologista verificou que estava sem receituário em sua mesa de trabalho, e pediu à secretária que levasse um para ele. Finn ficou hipnotizado, mais uma vez, na presença dela, e sentiu seu corpo reagir quando ela se abaixou para pegar algo que deixara cair no chão, e parte de seus seios acabaram expostos, bem no campo de visão dele.

Finn sentiu o membro ficar apertado na calça quando ela se levantou e ficou corada, por perceber onde o olhar dele tinha repousado. Poderia jurar que ela tinha saído mexendo mais os quadris do que ao entrar, mas tentou se convencer de que era só o seu desejo de melhorar e de ter uma mulher como ela em sua cama, e conseguir fazer com ela o que ela merecia, falando.

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão excitado, e ele nem mesmo tinha tocado nela. Porém isso não significava que ele estava curado, já que nos últimos meses ele havia tido ereções, várias vezes, e até se masturbado, e o problema tinha sido somente não conseguir manter as ereções e efetivamente fazer sexo com alguém. Não tinha razão alguma para assumir que não precisaria mais da esperança em pílulas que o doutor estava oferecendo a ele.

Saiu do consultório com uma receita de Viagra na carteira e pensamento positivo na cabeça. Teve vontade de sorrir, de cantar, e até de ligar para o trabalho e inventar uma gripe forte, só para passar o dia inteiro assistindo a filmes de ação, daqueles que todo macho de verdade curte. Ele iria ser homem de verdade de novo, e, para começar, precisava mostrar a si mesmo que tinha "culhones", como Santana gostava de dizer, e chamar uma certa garota para sair.

"O senhor quer deixar outra consulta marcada, Sr. Hudson?" A secretária perguntou, quando o viu se aproximar de sua mesa.

"Não, obrigada." Ele sorriu. "É... Rachel, não é?" Questionou, lembrando-se do nome que o chefe dela dissera, ao pedir-lhe o receituário.

"Sim. Rachel... Rachel Berry."

"Então... é... Rachel." Respirou fundo e se aproximou mais, baixando a voz. "Será que eu poderia te convidar para um... café, no seu horário de folga?"

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Hudson." Ela disse, sincera. "É muito gentil, mas eu não posso sair com um paciente da clínica... mesmo que seja só pra um café." Ela o olhou de forma sugestiva, demonstrando que conhecia as reais intenções dele e que gostaria de aceitar, mas estava seguindo regras.

"Mas eu não sou paciente da clínica." Falou com voz mansa, sorrindo de lado. "Eu só tive uma consulta... e nem vou voltar." Afirmou, sustentando o olhar no dela.

"Finn... ham... digo, Sr. Hudson." Ele a olhou, esperançoso. "Eu não posso! Se alguém descobre que nos conhecemos aqui, que me chamou pra um encon-... digo, café... e eu aceitei, eu perco meu emprego. Desculpe, de verdade, mas eu PRECISO desse emprego."

"Eles são assim tão rigorosos?" Ela afirmou que sim, balançando a cabeça, e ele suspirou, frustrado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e se afastando. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Berry." Afirmou. E, então, saiu do local, já sem tanta vontade assim de sorrir.

* * *

Finn se jogou no sofá, cansado. Os últimos dias tinham sido uma loucura! Ações de várias empresas tinham tido altos e baixos inesperados e ele tivera que fazer plantões para dar conta de não levar seus contratantes à bancarrota. Além de fazer o trabalho de corretagem, ele mesmo também tinha ações dessas poderosas multinacionais e, se não ficasse extremamente atento, poderia ter um prejuízo muito grande, então se concentrou como nunca e esqueceu a própria vida e os problemas mais íntimos, sendo visitado apenas nos pesadelos por suas duas ex-namoradas traíras, e nos sonhos bons pela secretária deliciosa do Dr. Derek Shepherd.

Seu telefone fixo tocou e ele achou muito estranho, porque havia momentos em que sequer se lembrava de que ainda possuía um telefone em casa. Todos os amigos, o irmão e os pais ligavam para o celular dele, não querendo perder tempo, uma vez que ele quase não parava no apartamento. Quando não estava trabalhando, normalmente Finn ia relaxar tomando cervejas incontáveis no bar de Puck ou inventava campeonatos de pôquer com Sam, Artie, Ryder e Mike, para a insatisfação das namoradas dos quatro.

"Alo." Atendeu, esperando ouvir do outro lado algum funcionário de telemarketing noturno.

"Finn?" Perguntou, hesitante, alguém com uma voz que, mesmo assim, era familiar, mas ele achou que devia estar delirando. "Finn, é você?" Ela insistiu e ele teve certeza de que se tratava da garota que o fizera voltar a acordar molhado pela manhã, como só tinha sido comum durante sua adolescência.

"Sou eu." Falou depressa, antes que ela desistisse de falar com ele e desligasse. "Sou eu, sim. Quem tá falando?" Preferiu se fazer um pouco de bobo, uma vez que ela poderia estar ligando por razões profissionais e, nesse caso, se ele demonstrasse ter memorizado até a voz dela, aí sim faria o papel de um completo tolo.

"É... Rachel, a secretária da clínica, onde você esteve há uns dias." Ela declarou, sem jeito, e sua voz parecia carregada de expectativa. Percebendo o risco que ela correra ao ligar, pesando na vergonha que ela provavelmente sentiria se ele não se lembrasse dela, ele sorriu, satisfeito.

"Ah, claro! Aquela coisa linda que me deu o fora, hum?" Brincou e a escutou rir do outro lado da linha.

"Não foi bem um fooora. Eu só..." Respirou fundo, antes de continuar rápido, como se tivesse medo de se arrepender. "Você tem certeza de que não vai MESMO mais à clínica? Porque eu pensei e... se você não for mesmo e... se guardar segredo... e aquele café for longe de lá e num horário tipo... agora... eu poderia aceitar."

"Agora? Sério?" Ele se mostrou mais animado do que gostaria. Era difícil demais se mostrar indiferente a ela!

"É sério, mas se você não puder..."

"É claro que eu posso!" Ele podia não querer parecer desesperado, mas perder a oportunidade era algo que ele queria menos ainda. "Onde você mora? Eu to indo te buscar."

* * *

Chamar para um café é apenas um jeito gentil de convidar alguém que se acabou de conhecer para um encontro, então, quando Finn pegou Rachel na porta da casa dela, eles decidiram juntos que ir ao cinema e depois comer alguma coisa seria um programa melhor.

Durante o trajeto de carro, os dois falaram sobre as músicas que tocavam no rádio e, motivados pelo programa escolhido, trocaram impressões sobre filmes. Não falaram sobre nada pessoal, mas conversaram como se conhecessem um ao outro, e não como dois estranhos. Finn só não se sentia total e completamente à vontade com Rachel porque temia que ela percebesse que ele a observava seu corpo com desejo e pensasse que ele não passava de um tarado.

É claro que ele queria fazer sexo com ela! Talvez fosse a coisa que ele mais quisesse desde que tinha conhecido a garota, na sala de espera em que ela trabalhava. Quando ele pensava na cura, automaticamente também pensava nela, como se uma coisa e outra pudessem ter alguma espécie de ligação, mesmo enquanto ele imaginava que não a veria mais.

Ele, contudo, não era esse tipo de cara que usa e abusa das mulheres. Nunca tinha sido e Rachel parecia uma garota legal demais para ele começar esse tipo de comportamento logo com ela. Além do mais, ele teria que, no mínimo, ser legal o suficiente para conseguir um segundo encontro, afinal, diante de toda a confusão que tinham sido seus últimos dias, e da rapidez com que tinham marcado aquele primeiro, ele não tinha adquirido as famosas pílulas para "levantar defunto", como Puck gostava de falar, grosseiramente.

"Você pode escolher o filme." Ele afirmou, ajudando-a a descer de sua pick-up. "Eu só vim pela pipoca." Debochou.

"Ah, é?" Ela disse, fingindo estar ofendida. "Eu me arrumei e me perfumei toda e nós nem vamos jantar em um restaurante legal, porque você vai se encher de porcaria no cinema?"

"Huuuum... talvez eu abra mão da pipoca, então, e vá ao cinema pela garota." Ele sorriu e ela fez o mesmo, então ele pegou a mão dela e os dois seguiram de mãos dadas em direção à bilheteria. "Você tá linda, aliás. E eu que achava que você não poderia ficar mais gata do que quando eu te conheci, hum?"

"Obrigada, Finn. Você também tá mais gato ainda, apesar de parecer um pouco cansado. Naquele dia você parecia meio... tenso."

"É... eu não tava nos meus melhores dias mesmo." Minimizou, não entrando em detalhes. Os dias ruins ainda não tinham ficado completamente para trás, mas agora era questão de tempo. A consulta com o terapeuta já estava marcada e as pílulas seriam compradas no dia seguinte, sem falta.

* * *

Finn não tinha comprado pipoca para guardar o apetite para jantar em um restaurante descolado com Rachel. O lanche típico de cinema, no entanto, não fez falta alguma, apesar do apetite dele estar super aberto. Seu anseio não era bem por comida e ele se deliciou com uma coisa muito mais gostosa que pipoca.

Apesar de ter realmente deixado Rachel escolher o filme, ele não havia permitido que ela visse nem um quarto dele, antes de começar a sussurrar em seu ouvido que o perfume dela o estava distraindo, e que estava entediado e com sono, e ela precisava fazer algo para acordá-lo, até, finalmente, ser direto e perguntar se ela queria mesmo ver o filme, o que arrancara uma gargalhada dela e protestos de pessoas na plateia.

"Eu não vim pelo filme, bobo." Ela falara bem baixinho, no ouvido dele, para não despertar ainda mais a ira de quem estava em volta. "E nem comprei pipoca, então... você pode me beijar, se quiser."

Os dois tinham se beijado até o filme terminar (e também os créditos), e a luz ser acessa na sala de cinema. Só se afastavam para respirar e logo grudavam de novo seus lábios e procuravam a língua um do outro, viciados no que o irmão dele chamaria, enojado, de uma troca insana de saliva. O rapaz sentira seu membro tão duro e necessitado de alívio, apesar de não ter ousado tocar a garota em nenhum lugar mais íntimo, que não sabia como ainda podia sobrar algum sangue circulando tão longe, em seu cérebro.

Agora, estavam esperando a conta do restaurante onde tinham jantado chegar, impacientes por estarem em um lugar onde tinham que manter seus lábios separados.

"Que tal se a gente fosse dançar?" Ela o surpreendeu com a ideia, se mostrando muito animada com ela.

"Dançar, Rach? Eu... sou péssimo dançarino, linda." Assegurou, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

"Dançar é só uma desculpa pra noite não terminar ainda, bobo." Ela sorriu e piscou para ele, de um jeito que o fazia incapaz de resistir. "Por favor!" Continuou, manhosa, e ele soube, naquele momento, que ela seria sua cura e sua doença.

**Continua... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente, consegui escrever. Não está nenhuma maravilha, mas é "o que tem pra hoje", gente. Eu ando muito tensa com tudo o que está acontecendo. Confio na recuperação do Cory, mas está me matando não saber se haverá ou não outra temporada, o que atualmente equivale a termos ou não um final para Finchel. **

**Me desculpem a demora e tudo mais...**

**Boa leitura e obrigada por estarem aqui lendo! Beijos!**

* * *

"Meu Deus, Rachel! Você me enlouquece. Não faz assim." Finn suplicou, ofegante, no ouvido de Rachel, enquanto a morena dançava de costas para ele, mas com o corpo colado no dele e segurando suas grandes mãos junto a seu abdômen, coberto por uma camada fina de seda.

Eles estavam em uma casa noturna, dessas que ficam superlotadas de pessoas querendo encher a cara de álcool, perder a compostura, e dançar até de manhã, como se ninguém estivesse olhando, ou grudar lábios e corpos com os de outros seres humanos quaisquer, que provavelmente nunca mais verão na vida depois que a madrugada acabar.

Não era bem o ambiente de preferência de Finn e também não era o de Rachel, para falar a verdade, mas ela tentara pensar rápido em um lugar onde eles pudessem continuar trocando beijos, como no cinema, e nenhum outro local, além daquele, lhe havia ocorrido. O rapaz, por sua vez, não conseguira se opor a passar mais um tempo com ela, e isto resultara nos dois escolhendo um canto qualquer do lugar, onde ficaram bebendo cervejas que um garçom trazia, e se movimentando juntos ao som do hip-hop.

O pedido nervoso e hesitante do rapaz a fez virar-se de frente para ele, repousando as mãos em seu peitoral, enquanto inclinava a cabeça, levemente, para baixo, levantando apenas o olhar para encontrar o dele, com um sorriso nos lábios que ele descreveria como algo "sapeca". Era um sorriso extremamente sensual e provocante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, doce e com uma nota de timidez quase pueril, o que o tornava ainda mais fatal do que se indicasse simplesmente um desejo desprovido de qualquer pudor.

"Você é... demais!" O garoto também sorriu e umedeceu os próprios lábios com a língua.

Ele envolveu completamente a cintura dela com apenas um dos braços, colando o corpo dela novamente no seu, e com a mão livre segurou sua nuca, levantando o rosto dela na direção do dele, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava, juntando suas bocas em um beijo lento, mas carregado de vontade da parte de ambos. Ficaram se beijando por minutos incontáveis, parando apenas para encher de ar os pulmões, quando então mergulhavam nas pupilas dilatadas um do outro, enquanto ele acariciava o rosto dela e ela apertava e arranhava levemente seu pescoço e ombros, para novamente colarem seus lábios em múltiplos selinhos delicados, que em segundos se transformavam outra vez em beijos de tirar o fôlego.

O clima foi esquentando, graças a um somatório explosivo de fatores, como o ritmo sensual de sucessos de Kelly Rowland, Ludacris e Usher, a falta de inibição oferecida pela bebida, e a química absurda e o encaixe estranhamente perfeito que existiam entre o homem de quase dois metros de altura que era Finn e a baixinha de pouco mais de um metro e meio que ele tinha em seus braços. Então, seguindo impulsos, ele deslizou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, segurando seu traseiro durinho, e apertando-a com mais força contra si, fazendo com que ela pudesse sentir o sinal mais claro da sua excitação. Com os olhos fechados, desgrudou seus lábios dos dela, mas não de sua pele, explorando seu pescoço com o nariz e a boca, e se deixando embriagar pelo cheiro dela, até ser interrompido por um sussurro.

"Por que a gente não vai embora daqui, Finn?" Ela perguntou, falando bem perto do ouvido dele, e arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca. Ele demorou alguns segundos para registrar o questionamento dela e então a encarou, surpreso e claramente decepcionado. "Eu quero dizer juntos." Ela esclareceu, percebendo sua reação. "A gente pode ir pro meu apartamento... eu to sozinha hoje."

"Pro... seu apartamento?" Ele coçou a nuca, nervoso.

"É." Ela disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. "Tem alguma coisa em você, Finn! Algo que me faz querer muito isso... que me faz não querer esperar." Continuou, um pouco mais vulnerável do que gostaria.

"Eu não sei se é uma boa, Rach. A gente tá saindo pela primeira vez, e eu não quero que você pense que eu só to querendo transar com você." Respondeu, sem jeito.

Não era mentira que ele preferia que ela não pensasse isso dele, mas, se ela mesma estava sugerindo que eles dormissem juntos, era meio óbvio que ele não poderia ser acusado de pressioná-la ou algo assim. O fato é que ele não estava esperando aquele tipo de convite, pois sabia que ela dividia o apartamento com uma amiga, e não estava planejando tentar nada mais íntimo naquela noite, porque não tinha comprado seu remédio e provavelmente não conseguiria ir até o fim.

"Eu não vou pensar isso de você. Nem foi você quem sugeriu!" Ela afirmou, sorrindo, e confirmando a tese dele. "Só espero que também não pense que eu faço esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo."

"Não... eu não vou pensar. Mas... eu não sei. Amanhã eu trabalho e..." Tentou achar desculpas, pois não queria arriscar falhar com ela. Quando sua potência faltava, era sempre constrangedor, mas, se acontecesse na cama dela e ela não quisesse sair com ele novamente por causa disso, seria muito pior do que apenas constrangedor, seria um desastre! Ele podia jurar que ela era diferente das outras garotas com quem ele tinha tentado, e não queria perder a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor.

"Se eu não tivesse literalmente SENTIDO que sim, eu até pensaria que você não se sente atraído por mim, Finn." Rachel falou, passando uma das mãos sugestivamente pelo abdômen dele, enquanto o olhava e sorria de um jeito sapeca novamente, e ele não pode se controlar. Quando percebeu já estava agarrado a ela novamente e cochichava em seu ouvido que ela poderia levá-lo para onde bem quisesse.

* * *

"A Sugar tá namorando um cara de quem a gente cuidou e não sai mais da casa dele." Rachel esclareceu que rumo tinha tomado sua companheira de apartamento e colega no curso de enfermagem que ela fazia.

"Como assim cuidaram?" Finn perguntou, segurando a porta do elevador, para que ela saísse. Haviam chegado finalmente ao andar do apartamento onde ela morava, e precisaram parar de se beijar pelo menos para que ela procurasse a chave de casa.

"A gente faz estágio no hospital conveniado à faculdade... e o Artie foi paciente lá. Ele sofreu um acidente de carro bem feio, mas já tá melhor. Tinham falado até que ele ficaria sem andar, mas ele já saiu da cadeira de rodas e tá usando só muletas... e fazendo fisioterapia." Comentou, abrindo a porta. "Você quer beber alguma coisa?" Perguntou, quando já estavam na sala, colocando a bolsa em um cabide de pé.

"Não, obrigado." Ele a puxou pelo casacão de inverno, tirando-o do corpo dela e pendurando a peça também no cabide. Ela repetiu o gesto dele, e ele a surpreendeu, pegando-a no colo assim que ela colocou o casaco dele junto ao dela. "Onde é o seu quarto?" Questionou, com a voz rouca de antecipação.

Ansioso para saber logo se as coisas iam ser melhores do que das últimas vezes em que estivera entre quatro paredes com uma mulher, Finn colocou Rachel na cama e começou a tirar os sapatos e as meias, enquanto ela tirava as botas, sem desgrudar os olhos dele. Ele se juntou a ela na cama e apertou o corpo dela contra o colchão com o seu, beijando-a sem delicadeza. Posicionou uma das pernas entre as dela, friccionando a intimidade da garota com a própria coxa, e seu membro, já apertado dentro do jeans, contra a dela.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, começou a passar a mão por dentro da camiseta de seda que ela usava, sentindo a pele macia do abdômen, até chegar a um dos seios e segurá-lo inteiro nas mãos, para depois começar a brincar com o mamilo, usando o polegar. Ela parou o beijo, ofegante, e gemeu quando ele não perdeu tempo e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço, em direção ao sul, enquanto continuava se apertando contra ela e descia uma das alças finas da camiseta.

"Finn?" Ela chamou, com dificuldade. "Finny, você tem camisinha?"

"Merda!" Ele respondeu, sentando na cama rapidamente, irritado com a constatação. "Não, eu não tenho, Rachel." Sem tom era o de quem lamenta realmente uma situação. "Caralho! Eu não imaginava..." Enquanto ele falava, completamente frustrado, sentia sua excitação diminuir e se xingava mentalmente pela oportunidade perdida.

"Calma, Finn." Ela riu levemente. "Eu tenho certeza que a Sugar deve ter algumas. Eu já volto." Assegurou, levantando da cama e saindo do quarto, certa de que iria resolver o problema, e sem saber que estava deixando à sua espera um Finn absolutamente desesperado, com mais medo ainda de não conseguir transar com ela, depois da inesperada interrupção.

Ela voltou em pouquíssimo tempo, balançando na frente dele uma tira com quatro camisinhas, antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Então parou e, olhando-o sugestivamente, despiu-se da calça jeans, e ele espelhou a ação dela, ficando apenas com sua boxer cinza da Calvin Klein e a camiseta preta de gola V. Ficou surpreso de perceber que, só de vê-la subir de novo na cama apenas com a blusinha de seda verde e uma calcinha bem pequena de renda preta, já tinha ficado duro de novo, exatamente como estava antes da "questão preservativo" ser levantada.

Os dois voltaram à posição anterior, com ele quase em cima dela e, aos beijos, foram tirando as poucas peças de roupa do corpo um do outro, enquanto suas mãos aproveitavam para ir tomando conhecimento de cada centímetro de pele que estava ao alcance. Finn teria explorado mais e também provado do gosto dela, se estivesse com uma mulher como Rachel em um momento normal de sua vida. No entanto, estava ansioso para comprovar se aquela excitação toda se manteria ou ele "morreria na praia", então quando, ao tocar a intimidade dela, percebeu que ela estava pronta, abriu um dos pacotinhos de preservativo e cobriu seu membro com ele, agilmente.

Ele se posicionou sobre a garota, deslizando seu membro pela intimidade dela, que gemeu e segurou os ombros dele, levantando os quadris, em sinal de ansiedade. Sem precisar de mais nenhum estímulo, a penetrou, devagar, empurrando até o fim, para depois tirar quase tudo e empurrar de novo, mais duas vezes. As unhas dela apertaram levemente contra o braço forte dele, e ela se movimentou ao encontro dele, querendo que ele parasse com tal tortura.

"Ah, Deus, Rachel! Tão gostosa!" Ele pronunciou, e não era mentira. Porém, em sua cabeça, ele repetia "Ah, Deus, obrigado. Deus, muito obrigado!" Ele estava com uma mulher de novo e não tinha precisado de nenhum remédio para isso. Ele estava no céu!

* * *

Finn abriu os olhos devagar, se ajustando à claridade. Um sorriso logo brotou em seu rosto quando constatou que a noite anterior não tinha sido um sonho e que a morena que virara seu mundo de ponta-cabeça estava agora com o corpo nu colado no dele, tinha uma das pernas entre as pernas dele, e a cabeça e uma das mãos repousavam sobre seu peito. O cheiro dos cabelos dela era delicioso e o calor da pele dela extremamente confortável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, inquietante, porque, ao menor movimento dela, ainda durante o sono, ele já começara a sentir seu corpo se manifestar.

De repente, o rapaz começou a ouvir um barulho que, em alguns segundos, identificou como sendo música, mas ainda sem compreender de onde ela vinha. Rachel acordou e praticamente pulou da cama, agarrando a bolsa que, felizmente, tinha buscado na sala de madrugada, e de dentro da qual, infelizmente, esquecera de tirar o celular, que lhe servia de despertador. Achou o aparelho, de onde saíam, agora nítidos, os versos "There's no room, No space to rent in this town", e o silenciou.

"Oi." Disse, finalmente, olhando para Finn e voltando para perto dele, um pouco sem jeito por ter saído abruptamente dos braços dele e da cama, para capturar o celular.

"Oi." Ele respondeu, rindo, e puxando-a pelo braço, para que se deitasse ao lado dele. "Beautiful Day, hum?" Questionou, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.

"Eu te falei que adorava U2... você achou que era só pra te impressionar?"

"Não." Sorriu. "É que é uma das minhas favoritas, então é MESMO impressionante. E... além disso..." Disse, agora distribuindo beijos pelo ombro e colo dela. "...é mesmo um belo dia!"

"Como você pode saber, se ainda nem olhou pela janela, Finn? Além do mais, é inverno..."

"Nada pode estragar o meu dia depois da noite de ontem, Rach." Interrompeu. "E eu ainda to começando o dia com você aqui e..." Colocou o braço atrás dela, alcançando a cabeceira. "A gente ainda tem uma." Terminou, mostrando a camisinha em sua mão e a fazendo sorrir amplamente, e começou a beijar o corpo todo dela, cujas delícias ele já tinha descoberto, durante a longa noite, e com as quais não se cansava de se deleitar.

Os dois se provocaram um pouco e depois fizeram bom uso da camisinha, terminando satisfeitos e energizados para o dia. Poucos minutos depois, foi a vez de o celular de Finn tocar Losing my religion, do REM, e ser silenciado por seu dono.

"Infelizmente, eu tenho que trabalhar." Disse, fazendo uma careta e acariciando o rosto dela.

"E eu to SUPER atrasada pra faculdade." Ela falou, se levantando e colocando a calcinha. "Tem toalha limpa, embaixo da pia, e a Sugar mantém um estoque de escovas de dente lá também, então você pode pegar uma. Enquanto isso, eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra gente comer rapidinho, antes de sair."

"Tomar banho comigo... nem pensar?" Ele questionou, enquanto ia na direção do banheiro e a observava vestindo uma camiseta qualquer que pegou em uma cômoda.

"Atrasados, lembra?" Ela falou, rindo.

"Você não pode culpar alguém por tentar, não é?" Ele a fez rir ainda mais e, então, se rendeu e foi para o chuveiro.

* * *

"Só mais um beijo." Finn pediu, fazendo bico. Como Rachel estava atrasada, a faculdade não ficava muito longe da casa dele, e seu horário de trabalho era flexível, ele tinha feito questão de dar uma carona à garota.

"Finn, eu já perdi o primeiro tempo e..." Olhou o relógio. "...dez minutos do segundo." Ele continuou com o bico, então ela não resistiu e o beijou uma última vez.

"Eu vou te ver de novo?" Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e, então, riram.

"Eu adoraria te ver de novo." Ela assegurou.

"Quando?" Ele questionou, não controlando a ansiedade.

"Amanhã à noite?"

"Amanhã é perfeito! Pode ser um... jantar na minha casa? Eu já conheci a sua."

"Me manda o endereço por sms. Eu to atrasada!" Ela deu um selinho nele e saiu do carro, antes que eles começassem a trocar carinhos de novo.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, relaxando, com um sorriso que não conseguia controlar no rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, soltou uma gargalhada que qualquer um que passasse acharia bem estranha e pegou o celular, discando depressa o número um da memória.

"Caralho, cara, você sabe que horas são? Eu espero que você esteja morrendo, pra estar me ligando a essa hora!" Afirmou a voz sonolenta de Puck do outro lado da linha, mas nenhuma praga ou ameaça seria capaz de estragar o seu momento.

"Eu consegui, cara! Eu finalmente comi uma garota... depois de meses na seca! Você tá ouvindo? Eu não broxei, cara! Eu consegui e foi MUITO FODA!" Disparou, como uma metralhadora de palavras.

"Essa porra dessa pílula é boa mesmo, hein, cara?"

"Que pílula, nada, cara! Eu nem comprei essa merda de pílula! Eu consegui! Sem remédio, sem nada... e ainda foi a melhor foda da minha vida!"

"Isso é porque você ficou muito tempo sem." O outro riu.

"Não tem nada a ver! Acredita em mim! Essa garota... ela é..." De repente Finn se deu conta de que talvez não fosse uma boa opção fazer propaganda de Rachel, porque Puck era amigo dele, mas era perigoso quando se tratava de garotas. Ele só respeitava quando a relação era realmente muito séria, o que não era o caso. Pelo menos não ainda. "É... talvez você tenha razão. Eu não pegava ninguém há muito tempo e devo estar exagerando."

"Eu posso voltar a dormir, então, agora que o Finnútil aí se tornou útil outra vez? Eu tenho um bar e fecho quase de manhã!" Reclamou.

"Claro. Vai lá. Foi mal."

"Tudo bem, brother. Amigo é pra essa coisas... dizem!" Riu. "Você vai lá no bar hoje?"

"Não. Nem vai rolar. Eu tenho que adiantar umas coisas, para poder jantar amanhã com... meus pais." Mentiu. Depois ele contaria a verdade, mas antes podia dar azar.

* * *

O segundo encontro foi tão bom quanto o primeiro: um jantar informal, que na verdade consistiu em um fondue de queijo, seguido por outro de chocolate, servidos na mesa de centro da sala, com Finn e Rachel confortavelmente sentados no tapete, trocando carinhos enquanto comiam, sob uma luz baixa e ao som de muitas rock ballads. Terminou, como o primeiro, na cama e no dia seguinte, apenas um pouco mais tarde, porque era sábado e o primeiro compromisso do dia de Rachel era um almoço com os pais dela.

A garota brincou com o rapaz, dizendo que ele a estava acostumando muito mal, porque ele fez questão de deixá-la em casa, quando ela informou que precisava ir embora, para se arrumar e encontrar o casal. A essa altura, ele já sabia que os Berry eram dois homens, que tinham criado Rachel como filha deles, mas que biologicamente ela era filha apenas de Leroy, com uma mulher chamada Shelby, que sumira no mundo sem deixar rastro, e deixando em seu lugar muitas questões com que Rachel aprendera a lidar, ao longo dos anos.

O terceiro encontro foi no próprio sábado. Finn riu sozinho, pensando que Puck teria dado um belo de um tapa em sua nuca, e gritado que ele estava se apegando rápido demais, quando desligou o telefone, e pegou as chaves do carro, saindo. O amigo não entenderia, pois gostava de colecionar uma menina diferente a cada noite, mas o fato é que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em cada parte deliciosa do corpo de Rachel sendo desenhada por sua habilidosa língua e em como era gostoso quando ela montava nele e comandava o ritmo da transa até gozar. Ele podia se tocar, pensando nela, mas por que faria isso se podia ligar para a garota e tentar a sorte?

Ela tinha dito que também estava entediada em casa e que adoraria sair um pouco, e os dois acabaram concordando em correr em um kart indoor. Quando ele pensava que aquela garota não podia ficar mais interessante, ela o surpreendia! Porém, ele também não ficou atrás, quando, depois de transarem encostados na porta do apartamento dele e repetirem a dose na cama quentinha, ficaram papeando e ele contou a ela sobre como tinha enfrentado o bullying sofrido na época do colégio, por ser muito alto e atrapalhado, fazendo terapia musical, com aulas de bateria.

Dormiram nos braços um do outro e ele a colocou em um táxi, na manhã seguinte, porque esqueceu da vida, viajando nas curvas dela de novo, e quando percebeu já estava atrasado quase uma hora para o almoço de domingo com toda a família.

* * *

"E quando eu vou conhecer essa coisa gostosa, hein?" Puck perguntou, depois de Finn ter contado praticamente tudo sobre seus programas com Rachel.

"Eu to pensando aqui e acho que é melhor NUNCA!" Finn deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo. "Eu não só to transando de novo, cara. Eu te falei que ela é a melhor de todas que eu já peguei... e que cada vez fica melhor! Por que eu te apresentaria?" Questionou, bebendo sua cerveja. "E não chama ela de gostosa, não, valeu? Pra você, ela é Rachel. Talvez seja melhor até Srta. Berry, quando você for se dirigir a ela."

"Então eu vou conhecer, afinal, hum?" O outro deu um sorrisinho, daqueles que só um amigo que conhece bem o outro e está entendendo tudo pode dar.

"Cala a boca, cara." Riu.

"Agora você tinha era que fazer um teste pra ver qual é a do Finnútil aí." Puck falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Como assim um teste, cara? Eu transei com ela várias vezes!" Finn perguntou, confuso.

"Sei lá! Você não fica curioso pra saber se é algum tipo de efeito Rachel ou se você melhorou de vez, não?"

"Pegando outra garota?"

"É, porra! Claro! Pegando outra garota. A Kelly tá aí e ela sempre quis te dar..."

"E pra que eu vou fazer isso, se eu to transando com a garota que me deu as melhores gozadas da minha vida e ela não parece nem um pouco querer parar?"

"Pra tirar a dúvida, meu irmão! Você tá GOSTANDO da garota... tá na sua cara! Mas vocês não tem um compromisso, ainda, então não seria traição." Considerou. "Você vai, tira a prova e... depois você pode até namorar essa Rachel... casar com ela e ter um time de Hudsons, sabendo que o Finnlicious das gatas voltou à plena atividade!" Brincou, batendo sua cerveja na do amigo, em um brinde, enquanto ele observava, com a sobrancelha erguida, uma ruiva de seios enormes do outro lado do bar.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A fic vai ser maior do que eu imaginava (pra variar). Espero que gostem dessa parte! Bjs!**

* * *

Finn até que tentou! Pegou com Puck as chaves do depósito do bar, e levou para o reservado cômodo a ruiva siliconada que era o sonho de consumo de nove entre dez caras, depois de escutar atentamente as instruções do amigo sobre onde encontrar camisinhas. Deus alguns beijos dela e até achou que iria se animar, mas não chegou nem mesmo a ter uma ereção que fosse honroso mostrar a uma garota, então pediu desculpas, desistindo, e foi embora do bar, deixando a chave do depósito com um garçom, e torcendo para que ela não contasse o que (não) tinha acontecido para todo mundo.

Ele tinha aquela estranha mania de ouvir os conselhos de Noah Puckerman, só porque uma meia dúzia de vezes o amigo tinha conseguido tirá-lo de algumas "frias" realmente grandes. Não tinha aprendido ainda que a essas poucas intervenções bem sucedidas se somavam dicas que tinham significado encrenca em letreiro luminoso! Agora, ele não só tinha falhado miseravelmente de novo, como provavelmente muitas pessoas ririam pelas suas costas, e às suas custas.

Caminhou pela rua, indo até seu carro, enquanto pensava no que poderia ter dado errado. Talvez tivesse sido o simples fato de que ele nunca tinha pensado em ceder às investidas de Kelly justamente porque ela não era do tipo que o interessava. Não que não fosse gostosa, mas era dessas garotas que já passaram na mão de todos os amigos do cara, e sobre quem ele já sabe até os detalhes mais sórdidos, só pelos relatos repetitivos.

Talvez ele estivesse com a virilidade recuperada, com a autoconfiança renovada, mas tivesse se sentido culpado, na hora H, por estar com uma garota que não era aquela que tinha resolvido o problema dele, e ido muito além, fazendo com que alcançasse um nível de prazer maior do que o que ele conhecia antes. Talvez tivesse sentido medo de que ela descobrisse, de algum jeito, e ficasse magoada, mesmo não sendo oficialmente namorada dele. Deixar Rachel triste não era uma opção, quando era ela quem sabia tão bem, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de convivência, como deixá-lo genuinamente feliz!

Ou, quem sabe, ele tivesse tido uma trégua de seu problema, mas a impotência não tivesse sido realmente uma fase deixada para trás? Quem sabe não fosse melhor comprar as tais pílulas azuis e não arriscar passar vexame em seu próximo encontro com Rachel, que seria em apenas dois dias?

Atormentado por isso, estava dando partida no carro quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar no bolso traseiro da calça, então parou e pegou o aparelho, com alguma dificuldade. Eram mais ou menos onze da noite e ninguém tinha o hábito de ligar para ele a essa hora, a não ser Puck. Na verdade, não seria realmente nenhuma surpresa se fosse o amigo do outro lado da linha, pois ele já devia estar ciente dos acontecimentos. No entanto, Finn não estava muito disposto a lidar com piadinhas, naquele momento, então, se fosse ele, já tinha decidido não atender, quando olhou para o visor.

"Oi, coisa linda!" Atendeu, sorrindo, depois de ver o nome de Rachel aparecer na pequena tela.

"Oi, Finn. Tudo bem? Você não tava dormindo... tava?" Ela perguntou, um pouco agitada.

"Não, linda. Eu tava no bar daquele meu amigo que eu te falei, tomando uma cerveja." Teve raiva de si mesmo por mentir, mas também não havia como falar a verdade completa. "Agora, eu to no carro, indo pra casa."

"Onde você tá é muito longe da minha casa?" Perguntou, hesitante.

"Não. É a uns quinze minutos daí... eu acho." Respondeu já dirigindo e colocando o celular no viva-voz.

"Eu precisava de uma ajuda aqui... mas só se não for incomodar. Eu sei que tá tarde..."

"Ajuda? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rach?" Questionou, preocupado.

"Não!" Ela riu. Não queria preocupá-lo, apenas atraí-lo até o apartamento. "Tá tudo bem. É só um probleminha caseiro que eu não tenho força pra resolver."

"Eu to indo. Eu to... quase chegando." Falou, prestativo e curioso. Nem se lembrou, naquele momento, que poderia não ser uma boa ideia visitar Rachel sem o remedinho mágico receitado pelo chefe dela.

* * *

"Então eu caí no golpe do vidro de doce, né?" Finn perguntou, brincando, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura de Rachel, observando o corpo dela, pouquíssimo coberto por uma camisola branca com bolinhas em azul bebê, extremamente curta e um pouco transparente.

"Eu queria ter recorrido ao truque do gato fujão que subiu na árvore, mas eu não tenho um gato e... você sabia disso. Na verdade, eu tenho é alergia!" Riu, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, tanto quanto a diferença de altura permitia. "Mas, falando sério, agora, Finn. Os vidros de doces e conservas são o grande fraco da mulher moderna, tá? Alguém tem que inventar alguma coisa, ou nós sempre vamos depender de vocês pra nos darem essa forcinha."

"É bom que seja assim. Vocês tão ficando independentes demais!" Ele bateu, de forma brincalhona, com o dedo indicador no nariz dela.

"Até parece que você precisa disso pra se sentir necessário! Você sabe que eu não te chamaria aqui pra abrir um pote... que querer comer doce só me deu a desculpa que eu precisava pra te ligar, depois que a Sugar fez a famosa malinha dela e foi pra casa do Artie. Antes, era só nos finais de semana, mas agora... em plena segunda-feira, ela pega as coisas dela e some. Não para nem pra conversar mais!"

"E aí você fica carente... e é onde eu entro, né?" Ironizou e começou a passar o nariz atrás da orelha dela, devagar, como tinha descoberto que ela gostava.

"Eu não to carente, tá? Eu queria ver você... aproveitar o apartamento vazio. Alguma coisa em você me faz ter essa vontade maluca de ser espontânea, em vez de esperar o próximo encontro marcado." Riu.

"Eu adoro essa espontaneidade." Ele beijou o pescoço dela. "Adorei essa camisola." Beijou o canto da boca. "E to adorando uma ideia que tá passando aqui pela minha cabeça, envolvendo esse doce... e essa bancada." Piscou, sugestivamente.

* * *

Para alívio de Finn, com Rachel o "amiguinho" dele trabalhava quase incansavelmente. Depois de ele fazer um sexo oral literalmente doce nela, usando a bancada da cozinha como apoio, os dois tomaram banho juntos, e foi a vez dele de gozar com uma chupada daquelas que fazem sacudir o mundo, como um terremoto de mais de 8 graus na escala Richter.

Dessa vez, a morena tinha se preparado muito bem e havia camisinhas em sua cabeceira. Eles usaram duas na noite de segunda-feira e uma na manhã de terça, mas ainda tinham ficado várias para serem utilizadas na quarta à noite, quando, depois de irem a um restaurante recém inaugurado, foram parar na casa dela de novo, e também no sábado, quando, depois do almoço e de um breve cochilo, enfim se recuperaram do estado de exaustão no qual tinham chegado do show do The Killers, a que tinham assistido na sexta-feira.

Na casa dele, também foi feito um grande estoque, que teve algumas baixas na noite de sábado, entre um filme e outro visto no Netflix, e também ao longo do domingo e da segunda, quando uma nevasca os manteve reclusos no apartamento, mas, surpreendentemente, eles não souberam o que era sentir tédio e nem se cansaram da companhia constante um do outro.

Na verdade, Finn ficou tão acostumado com a presença de Rachel, que dois dias falando com ela apenas pelo telefone e por mensagens pareceram um tempo enorme! Mesmo quinta-feira sendo dia de encontrar os amigos para o poker semanal, e ainda que já tivesse combinado de ir a um jogo de basquete com ela na sexta, acabou passando no apartamento dela antes de ir para a casa de Ryder, fazendo-lhe uma surpresa.

"Finn? O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, confusa, dando passagem para que ele entrasse na sala. "Você não ia encontrar os meninos..."

"Eu vou." Ele riu e a encarou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "Mas eu vim te ver. Eu também sei ser espontâneo." Brincou.

"Eu adorei." Ela sorriu, passando a mão pelo peitoral dele, enquanto ele acariciava a lateral do corpo dela e começava a beijar seu pescoço. "Eu pensei em te ligar o dia todo." Acrescentou, manhosa, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para dar ainda melhor acesso a ele. "Mas eu não queria ser essas na-... é... e-essas é..." Engoliu, seco, com medo de que ele tivesse percebido o que ela estivera prestes a falar, e isso pudesse colocar tudo a perder. Eles estavam se dando tão bem, mas ela, que normalmente não era de atropelar as coisas, tinha deixado o sentimento diferente que ele provocava nela, guiar suas ações e palavras.

"Não queria ser o que?" Ele perguntou, parando e olhando nos olhos dela.

"Não queria ser uma dessas chatas grudentas." Disfarçou.

"Não queria ser uma namorada grudenta, hum?" Ele falou, sorridente, fazendo cócegas nela, que não respondeu, sem jeito, apenas ficou tentando se defender do "ataque". "Você pode falar essa palavra, numa boa... sem medo nenhum de me afugentar, Rach. A gente não conversou sobre isso, mas eu acho que nem precisa... a gente TÁ namorando."

"A gente tá?" Questionou, tentando conter o entusiasmo, e ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Ela abriu aquele sorriso que acabava com a sanidade dele, e ele a pegou no colo, beijando-a com paixão.

"Eu vou chegar atrasado, mas que se foda! Você me deixa completamente maluco." Ele disse, tirando a própria camiseta, que iniciou um rastro de peças de roupa pelo chão do apartamento. "Olha o que você faz comigo, Rachel... como você me deixa duro, babe... sempre querendo mais e mais... e mais." Ele disse, quando já estavam nus na cama dela e o membro dele mostrava toda a sua glória.

Ele chegou vinte minutos atrasado na casa de um dos ex-colegas de faculdade, e escutou reclamação que não acabava mais! Mas ele ouviu calado e sorrindo internamente, porque a namorada mais gostosa, mais linda, mais cheirosa, mais carinhosa, mais tudo de bom nesse mundo, fazia com que escutar cada palavrão, grito e resmungo de Sam, Mike e Jake valesse realmente super a pena.

* * *

Finn estava sentado no sofá da sala com o laptop no colo, preenchendo uma planilha com informações para um cliente, quando Rachel entrou, e começou a recolher algumas taças usadas na noite anterior e a louça do café da manhã. A essa altura já tinha aprendido que não adiantava tentar convencê-la de que não precisava se incomodar em arrumar nada, então apenas a observou circulando, vestida com a camisa branca social que ele usara no jantar de negócios da noite anterior, ao qual ela o havia acompanhado. Era incrível como conseguia ficar sexy, mesmo com uma camisa que não só era masculina, como pelo menos uns três números maior do que o tamanho dela.

"Por que você tá me olhando assim, Finn?" Ela perguntou, tentando reclamar, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Porque você é LINDA! E é todinha minha." Ele espelhou a expressão inevitavelmente feliz dela. "Vem cá." Pediu, colocando o computador no chão e batendo no espaço vazio a seu lado.

"Você não precisa trabalhar?" Questionou, mas fez o que ele pediu, largando dois copos na mesa de centro.

"Isso pode ficar pra depois." Respondeu, segurando-a pela nuca, e lhe deu um beijo não muito demorado. "Você devia fazer que nem a Sugar, e trazer umas roupas pra cá, no fim de semana." Comentou, fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

"Te incomoda que eu use as suas?" Perguntou, insegura.

"Claro que não, babe! Eu só quero que fique mais à vontade aqui." Assegurou. "Talvez possa até deixar algumas roupas aqui... e a gente possa comprar o shampoo que você gosta e..." Olhou para ela e viu que estava surpresa. "Se você achar que é cedo pra isso, tudo bem, Rach. Eu só... eu quero que você se sinta confortável aqui... bem vinda, entende? E eu não sei se eu to ou não conseguindo fazer você se sentir assim, porque faz mais de um mês que a gente namora oficialmente e... tudo bem, eu sei que não é tanto tempo, mas... você sempre vem só com a roupa do corpo e..."

"É que você nunca me chamou pra passar o final de semana. Eu sempre acabo ficando, mas..."

"Rach! Babe, é exatamente disso que eu to falando! Eu... você não precisa ser convidada pra vir ou... pra ficar aqui. Eu SEMPRE vou querer você aqui! Todo final de semana, sempre que você puder."

"Então a gente pode combinar uma coisa?" Ela esperou que ele assentisse. "Você me deixa ajudar com as coisas, ao invés de ficar dizendo que depois você faz ou... que você tem uma diarista na segunda-feira que pode fazer... e eu prometo me sentir quaaase em casa." Riu.

"Acho que eu posso deixar você colocar uns talheres na máquina e descascar uma cebola ou outra, de vez em quando." Brincou. "É um preço justo pra ter você aqui e..." Ele a beijou nos lábios e a puxou, para que se sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. "...e poder fazer o que eu quiser com você..." Beijou, mais uma vez, sua boca, agora com mais intensidade, enquanto começava a abrir os botões da sua própria blusa, que a cobria. "...no meio de uma tarde chuvosa de sábado." Completou, encarando os olhos dela, e continuando com os botões.

Quando ele terminou de abrir a camisa, os dois se beijavam de novo, e ainda permaneceram explorando a boca um do outro por um tempo, com os mamilos dela roçando levemente em seu peitoral. Afastaram-se um pouco, minutos depois, trocando olhares intensos, mas o clima foi momentaneamente interrompido quando, ao colocar os olhos no corpo da namorada, Finn não conseguiu evitar que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse de sua garganta.

"Definitivamente, você precisa trazer roupas!" Disse, ainda rindo.

"O que? Ficou muito bem em mim, tá? Posso jurar que ficou bem melhor do que fica em você, aliás." Tentou parecer ofendida, mas é claro que entendia a reação dele ao vê-la usando uma certa boxer sua.

"É claro que está melhor em você! Em mim, ela fica absolutamente ridícula e... em você ficou fofa!" Sorriu, apertando a bochecha dela.

"Por que você TEM uma cueca de ovelhinhas, em primeiro lugar, Finn?"

"Eu não sei por que guardei, mas eu tenho por causa de uma aposta idiota."

"Aposta? Sério?"

"Coisa de garoto, babe. Você não vai querer saber, tá?" O rosto dela disse o contrário. "Ok... tá bom. Mas eu não me orgulho disso, tá? Foi bem no começo da faculdade, e eu era um babaca." Ela continuava com a sobrancelha levantada, desafiadora. "Eu apostei que pegaria uma veterana... e tive que andar pelo corredor do dormitório, usando isso, porque eu não consegui. Os meninos compraram a mais ridícula que tinha na loja... aqueles filhos da puta!" Ela riu da leve indignação dele.

"Acho melhor tirar, então... pra te poupar de ficar se lembrando de todo esse constrangimento." Ironizou.

"Eu tiro." Ele falou, mudando o tom da conversa bruscamente. "Lá no quarto." Afirmou, sussurrando no ouvido dela, e a manteve em seu colo, carregando-a para a cama.

A planilha do cliente só foi feita no domingo à noite, assim como alguns trabalhos da faculdade que ela tinha para entregar na segunda.

* * *

Finn mal tinha entrado no apartamento e o som de risadas muito conhecidas adentrou seus ouvidos, ecoando em sua caixa craniana, produzindo um zumbido forte nos ouvidos e o deixando um pouco tonto. Caminhou até o quarto em pânico, e foi tomado de um misto de raiva e sentimento de abandono, quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, ao ver Rachel na cama, não esperando por ele, como gostaria, mas acompanhada de nada mais, nada menos, que Quinn e Santana.

As três trocavam beijos e carícias íntimas, aos risos e gemidos, e seria até excitante ver a cena, se não fosse pelo ciúme e a sensação de impotência que ela despertava no rapaz. Uma dor o consumia e o paralisava, e ela só piorou quando algumas frases que haviam ficado meses presas em sua memória, repetindo-se como se o replay de um gravador estivesse sendo acionado de tempos em tempos, foi repetida em sua nova cama, de seu novo apartamento.

"Eu já tive que fingir tantas vezes que tinha chegado lá, pra não deixar o Finn triste."

"Ele é doce, carinhoso... o melhor namorado que eu já tive! Mas realmente eu não sinto quase nada com ele."

Finn fechou os olhos e só ouvia. O som ia ficando cada vez mais baixo, mais distante, até se tornar tão fraco quanto um sussurro, assim como as risadas quase histéricas que acompanhavam as palavras. Mesmo que parecessem pronunciadas muito longe dali, elas continuavam lá, nítidas e inconfundíveis, a esmagar seu ego e destruir seus sentimentos, principalmente quando percebeu que a voz de Quinn tinha sido substituída pela de Rachel.

"Eu já tive que fingir tantas vezes."

"Eu não sinto quase nada com ele."

De repente, sentiu um impulso no corpo, como se caísse de uma altura baixa, e abriu os olhos, deixando um imenso alívio tomar conta de si. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar deitado em sua cama, e não de pé na porta do quarto, e por Rachel estar dormindo como um anjo a seu lado, absolutamente alheia ao pesadelo que ele tinha acabado de ter. Estava suado, cansado e com a boca seca, então decidiu lavar o rosto e depois ir até a cozinha e beber um bom copo de água gelada.

"Finn? Tá tudo bem, babe?" Rachel perguntou, entrando na cozinha alguns minutos depois.

"Tudo bem, linda." Mentiu, puxando-a para si e beijando seus cabelos. "Só tava com calor... e me deu sede."

"Huuum... acho que eu quero também." Comentou, pegando um copo e enchendo-o.

"Rach?"

"Hum?"

"Você já fingiu alguma vez comigo?" Questionou, deixando-a confusa.

"Fingir?" Ela consultou o rosto dele, que alisava a nuca, nervosamente, e entendeu do que se tratava. "Fingir... orgasmo?"

"É... você já fingiu... alguma vez?" O coração dele estava apertado no peito. Talvez ele não quisesse realmente aquela resposta, no final das contas.

"Claro que não, Finn." Ela riu. "Por que eu faria isso?"

"E por que me contaria, se fizesse, né?" Disse, sentindo-se um idiota.

"Realmente, quem finge não conta, mas... por que essa pergunta, assim, do nada?"

"É que... outro dia tava passando um filme antigo na TV... com aquela Megan... Melanie..." Encontrou, rapidamente, uma desculpa, agradecendo mentalmente à falta do que ver em uma madrugada insone.

"Megan Fox?"

"Não, não. Uma loira. Aquela daquele filme com o Tom Hanks, que você me fez ver, em que eles se falam pela Internet..."

"Meg Ryan?"

"Isso! E ela tava fez a maior cena num restaurante, mostrando pro cara que vocês conseguem fingir..."

"Harry e Sally." Concluiu, e viu o semblante questionador dele. "Harry e Sally é o nome do filme, Finn. E, sim, a gente consegue fingir algumas coisas... gritos, gemidos, sei lá, mas... tem certas reações físicas que, sinceramente, eu nem saberia como fingir!"

Pensando bem, ela tinha razão, e ele tinha sido realmente muito pouco atento para não perceber. Havia os espasmos na hora do gozo e a tremedeira no corpo, que vinha logo depois dele. Os músculos dela ficavam quase impossibilitados de reagir aos comandos do cérebro, por um tempo, seu corpo se aquecia e os lábios ficavam um pouco frios. A respiração ficava ofegante e os batimentos cardíacos aumentavam como em uma corrida.

Quinn apenas avisava que ia gozar, e gemia mais alto por alguns segundos, apertando-o um pouco mais, mas ela não ficava fraca ou enrubescia, e normalmente logo se levantava, indo tomar um banho. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido isso, na época, porque, antes dela, ele tinha namorado Santana, que também fingia, e uma colega do ensino médio com quem perdera a virgindade. Tinha transado com mais algumas garotas, mas talvez não tivesse se importado em prestar atenção real às necessidades delas.

"Finny?" Rachel chamou, percebendo que o pensamento dele estava longe. "Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?" Preocupou-se.

"Não. Não, coisa mais linda desse mundo!" Respondeu, abraçando forte a namorada e fazendo carinho no rosto dela. "Foi só um momento de insegurança... mas é só porque eu sou louco por você e... eu quero fazer você tão feliz quanto você me faz."

"É? Você quer me fazer feliz?" Perguntou, em tom brincalhão, e ele assentiu. "Eu tenho uma ideia de como você pode fazer isso."

"Ah, é?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha, fingindo dúvida, apesar de estar entendendo bem o jogo dela.

"Que tal se você vier comigo até o quarto e me der um daqueles orgasmos deliciosos... e impossíveis de fingir?"

* * *

Rachel podia não saber sobre o problema que Finn estava enfrentando antes de conhecê-la, mas praticamente agia como se soubesse. Mesmo não sendo nem um pouco necessário, vivia fazendo de tudo para incrementar a vida sexual dos dois, com joguinhos sensuais, praticamente uma lingerie nova por semana, e fantasias, como se vestir de camareira, colegial e enfermeira (sendo que ela seria uma, de verdade, no futuro, mas felizmente só na frente dele ela usaria uma saia tão curta e uma blusa tão decotada).

A vida sexual dos dois era perfeita e, para melhorar as coisas, não era, apesar disso, nem de longe, a única coisa maravilhosa na relação deles. Os dois eram companheiros, conversavam muito, ajudavam um ao outro com seus problemas do dia-a-dia, gostavam de estar na companhia um do outro, independentemente do sexo. Finn já tinha conhecido os pais de Rachel, e quase todos os amigos dela, e a garota já tinha conhecido o irmão e os pais dele, os antigos colegas de faculdade, com suas respectivas namoradas, e até Puck, que conseguiu se comportar, na presença dela, como se namorada de amigo dele fosse homem.

Finn estava realmente feliz e era por isso que ele tinha tomado uma importante decisão, quando passou no bar de Puck, na hora do happy hour de um sexta-feira, antes de ir encontrar Rachel, que ficara de ir para o apartamento dele depois do trabalho, mas iria sair um pouco mais tarde.

"Um vou chamar a Rachel pra morar comigo." Informou ao amigo, que tinha se juntado a ele para uma cerveja.

"Sério, cara? Não tá meio cedo pra isso, não?"

"Não... eu to com ela há oito meses, cara. Eu nem gostava tanto da Quinn, e a gente foi morar junto quando fez nove!"

"E você viu no que deu." Lembrou.

"A Rachel não é a Quinn! Eu não tinha com ela o que eu tenho com a Rachel... não era nem parecido."

"Ok, brother... ok!" Puck levantou as mãos, se rendendo. Tomou, então, alguns goles de sua cerveja, mas não conseguiu conter a sinceridade. "Não te incomoda ir morar com a garota e não saber se você ficou mesmo livre daquele problema?"

"Pode parar, cara!" Irritou-se. "Eu não vou te dar ouvidos de novo! Eu não preciso conseguir fazer nada com mais ninguém, se eu consigo fazer com a única garota com quem eu quero fazer! E não só consigo, como tenho as melhores fodas da minha vida e eu já te disse isso."

"Eu só me preocupo que um dia vocês terminem..."

"Se a gente terminar, o menor dos meus problemas vai ser não conseguir transar com outra, cara. Eu adoro a Rachel! Eu to... apaixonado por ela."

"Eu vou tentar ficar feliz por você... só não conta pra ninguém. E nem vai chorar aqui no meu bar, porque você é meu melhor amigo e eu tenho uma reputação." Riu.

"Valeu, cara. Eu to louco pra ver a carinha dela." Afirmou, tirando do bolso o chaveiro de coração onde colocara uma cópia da chave do apartamento, e o observando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, antes de tomar um último gole de cerveja.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom, gente, aqui está a parte final da história.**

**Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu passei por uma fase estranha em que achei que nem escreveria mais as fics, então acho que é até lucro ter conseguido, mesmo que depois de um intervalo tão grande.**

**Agradeço, do fundo do coração, a todo mundo que comenta e me apoia por qualquer meio, como twitter, facebook e tudo mais. Foi isso que me fez continuar.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Grande beijo!**

* * *

Finn tirou, outra vez, do bolso o chaveiro de coração, e decidiu testar a chave que tinha feito para Rachel e pretendia entregar a ela naquela mesma noite, ao convidá-la para ir morar com ele. Com duas voltas na fechadura, a porta estava aberta e um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, tornando-se ainda mais amplo quando ele viu a namorada sentada no sofá à sua espera.

"Meu amor, que bom que você já chegou!" Disse, trancando a porta e escondendo o chaveiro de novo no paletó. "Você arriscou, porque a Sra. Bertha às vezes sai bem cedo... mas eu adorei." Falou, se referindo à diarista, e se aproximou dela, que se levantou, também andando em sua direção. "Eu tenho uma surpresa... uma coisa pra te dar." Afirmou, não contendo a ansiedade, mas sua animação acabou no momento exato em que chegou perto dela, que virou o rosto, quando ele tentou beijá-la, e cruzou os braços na frente do próprio corpo, séria como ele jamais a tinha visto.

"Eu vi a sua ficha, Finn." Ela informou, de repente.

"A minha ficha?" Perguntou, confuso.

"É. Eu não tava fuçando... eu não faria isso. Mas, finalmente, todos os médicos da clínica estão se livrando daqueles arquivos velhos enormes, e digitalizando tudo... e é claro que quem faz isso pro Dr. Shepherd sou eu. Foi até por isso que eu saí mais tarde."

"É bem constrangedor a namorada de um cara saber que ele passou por AQUELE tipo de problema que eu tive..." Finn passou as mãos pela nuca, olhando para o chão. "...mas eu não to chateado por você ter visto a ficha. É o seu trabalho. Tá tudo bem." Completou, pensando que ela não o beijara por achar que ele ficaria aborrecido com ela.

"Não! Não tá tudo bem, Finn!" Aumentou o tom de voz, consideravelmente. "Na sua ficha, não foi anotado só o seu problema, mas as prescrições do Derek também!" Respirou fundo, não entendendo porque ele a olhava confuso ainda. "Você me fez de boba, Finn! Me fez de palhaça!"

"O que?" Franziu a testa.

"Você ficava me falando do seu desejo por mim... um desejo que você nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. Falava que eu te deixava completamente louco... que não conseguia resistir a mim. Fingia surpresa quando a gente conseguia transar várias vezes num dia, mas... era só o efeito de uma droga de um remédio!" Ela gritou tudo de uma vez e, mesmo com ele chamando o nome dela algumas vezes e tentando falar, ela continuava, agora também andando de um lado para o outro. "Como eu fui idiota! Acreditando que eu era poderosa... uma deusa pra você... que a gente tinha uma química incrível, inexplicável... fazendo de tudo pra não perder isso e... inventando brincadeiras, comprando coisas novas... usando aquele monte de fantasias que deviam fazer você querer até rir de mim, no fundo!"

"Rachel!" Ele a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a parar. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela, mas ela não se deixou enfraquecer. Secou as lágrimas e se soltou dele, cruzando os braços, de novo, como se o desafiasse. "Eu tinha um problema e procurei seu chefe. E, sim, ele me receitou Viagra. MAS eu não cheguei a tomar... eu juro. Eu conheci você e, pra minha surpresa, eu fiquei bem... eu... funcionei!"

"Ah, é?" Ela riu, debochada. "Você quer agora que eu acredite em mágica? Que um homem que não tava conseguindo transar, a ponto de procurar um médico, de repente conseguia ter cinco relações em uma tarde? Você pensa mesmo que eu sou idiota, né?"

"Rach, amor..."

"Não me chama de amor! Aliás, não me chama nem de Rach!" Voltou a gritar.

"Eu também não sei explicar como eu fiquei bom, Rachel. Eu não sei, mas eu fiquei! Foi o que aconteceu!" Então, se lembrou de algo e se encheu de esperanças. "E eu posso te provar... vem comigo." Andou na direção do quarto e ela, mesmo sem confiança no que ele estava dizendo, o seguiu.

"Como você pretende tentar me convencer, hein?" Perguntou, parada perto da porta, vendo o rapaz se aproximar de sua escrivaninha e abrir a primeira gaveta.

"Você sabe que esse remédio é de receita presa... que, quando a pessoa faz a compra, ele fica na farmácia, não sabe?" Explicou, virando-se para ela, que balançou a cabeça, confirmando. "Então... é simples! Eu tenho a receita guardada aqui... porque eu nunca cheguei a comprar o remédio."

Ela ficou esperançosa, por alguns segundos, com aquela afirmação, mas ia perdendo as esperanças e se sentia, cada vez mais, sendo ludibriada, na medida em que Finn remexia nas gavetas e receita alguma aparecia. Depois de um tempo, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater os pés no chão. O barulho deixava Finn, que já estava tenso porque sabia ser completamente inocente e não ter comprado nada, e tinha certeza de ter guardado, em uma das gavetas, a receita que agora tinha desaparecido, ainda mais apreensivo.

"Tá na cara que essa receita não tá aqui... e é porque você usou, Finn! Chega de mentiras!"

"Eu já vou achar, babe... é só..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas pelo barulho do salto dela se afastando percebeu que ela saíra do quarto e, quando se movia para ir atrás dela, já escutava a porta do apartamento batendo.

Rachel tinha tanta vontade de sumir dali, naquele momento, que estava disposta até a descer as escadas, mas teve a sorte de encontrar o elevador parado no andar do apartamento de Finn, e ele, por sua vez, só teve tempo de ver a porta se fechando. Correu, então, pelas escadas e conseguiu alcança-la na rua, se colocando bem no caminho dela, que levantou os olhos, fulminando-o com eles. Não queria ouvir mais desculpas do homem que lhe dissera tantas mentiras, que a fizera acreditar em uma relação, quando ela estava sendo construída sobre falsos alicerces.

"Rachel, babe... por favor, volta comigo." Implorou. "Eu vou achar essa receita... ela tem que estar lá."

"Finn, me deixa em paz, ok?" Pediu, cansada.

"Você tá terminando tudo?" Questionou, com medo.

"O que você acha, Finn? Que eu vou simplesmente deixar pra lá?"

"Rachel, por favor..."

"Me. Deixa. Em. Paz." Repetiu, enfática. "Não vem atrás de mim... ou eu vou gritar e todo mundo em volta vai saber desse seu... probleminha." Ameaçou.

Rachel caminhou, com passos firmes e sem olhar para trás, e Finn ficou na calçada, passando a mão nervosamente pelo rosto, molhado de lágrimas que ele não sabia quando tinham começado a escorrer de seus olhos. Ele precisava achar aquela maldita receita! Não porque ele quisesse usá-la, já que, como ele tinha afirmado para Puck, sexo era o menor de seus problemas. Viver sem Rachel não era algo que ele planejava aceitar.

* * *

Finn passou grande parte de seu final de semana revirando o apartamento atrás de uma receita que ele sabia ter, mas que não aparecia. O apartamento estava um caos quando ele adormeceu, já na manhã de sábado, em cima de uma papelada velha, vencido pelo cansaço, e ficou pior ainda ao longo do sábado, até ele desistir de procurar, no final da tarde. Ele sabia que não tinha usado a receita, mas provavelmente tinha jogado fora sem querer, ou deixara em algum lugar e a diarista havia se livrado dela. Simplesmente, não havia mais onde olhar.

Concluindo que teria que fazer Rachel acreditar nele sem o papel, começou a tentar falar com ela, mas nenhuma mensagem foi respondida ou telefonema atendido. Ficar na entrada da casa dela por horas também não adiantou, apesar de ter certeza de que ela estava lá, porque o rádio estava ligado, no momento em que chegara à porta do apartamento, e Sugar tinha se mudado definitivamente para a casa de Artie, no final de semana anterior.

Bater e gritar não somente não surtiu efeito, como também começou a chamar a atenção dos vizinhos. Normalmente, Rachel abriria a porta, para não virar motivo de fofoca no prédio, mas ela realmente não queria estar com Finn. Ficar frente a frente com ele e se manter firme em sua decisão seria extremamente difícil, porque, apesar de estar chateada e de não confiar mais nele, ela o amava e o queria como jamais quisera alguém.

Sem jeito com o olhar de reprovação de uma senhora que morava em frente a Rachel e chegara das compras, no meio de uma das tentativas dele de convencê-la a abrir, Finn sentou no chão e ficou em silêncio, tentando bolar um plano.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, quando ela pensava que ele tinha desistido e não sabia se estava aliviada ou ainda mais decepcionada por isso, alguém tocou a campainha e se identificou como um entregador da floricultura. Não queria nada do ex-namorado, muito menos o buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas que o rapazinho franzino, que ela viu pelo olho mágico, carregava, mas o rapaz estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, então decidiu abrir.

Foi apenas quando já estava com as flores nas mãos e agradecia ao jovem que ela percebeu que Finn não tinha ido embora. Na verdade, naquele momento, ele segurava a porta, impedindo que ela a fechasse. Não querendo fazer um escândalo e, no fundo, um pouco tocada pela insistência dele, ela desistiu de lutar e deixou que ele a acompanhasse para dentro do imóvel.

"Finn, pelo amor de Deus." Falou, impaciente. "Eu deixei claro que não quero falar com você, não respondendo nenhuma mensagem e nem atendendo ao telefone. Sem contar o tempo que eu deixei você do lado de fora!"

"Rachel, pelo menos me escuta. Por todo esse tempo que a gente ficou junto... tudo que a gente viveu... me dá uma chance de falar!"

"Ok." Ela se encaminhou para o sofá e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu não achei a receita pra te mostrar, mas eu nunca tomei o remédio." Ele viu que ela o olhou com uma expressão nada convencida, até mesmo com uma certa ironia, um certo desdém. "Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas pensa, Rachel. Mesmo que eu tivesse comprado o remédio, você sabe que ele não teria dado pra todo esse tempo... e que eu só tinha uma receita. Você sabe que eu não voltei no meu médico."

"Você pode ter ido a outro... ou até comprado o remédio no mercado negro."

"Ok. Eu poderia. Mas eu não fiz!" Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Se eu não fosse louco por você, Rachel... por que eu estaria aqui insistindo tanto? E se eu estivesse bem simplesmente por causa de um remédio, e fosse indiferente a mulher com quem eu transo, por que eu continuaria com você?"

"Finn, não se trata de achar que você não gosta de mim! Eu sei que você gosta. Se trata de confiança. Eu perdi a confiança em você."

"Que homem chegaria pra mulher com quem ele queria ficar e falaria que tava com um problema de impotência, Rachel? Me diz! É... vergonhoso, tá?"

"Você não precisava me contar isso. Bastava não ficar também falando que era eu quem fazia... tudo aquilo... com você, quando tinha um remédio ajudando. Eu fico me lembrando de você falando 'Eu quero mais, babe. Como vc consegue fazer isso comigo?' e... não era eu!" Imitou-o, exasperada.

"Era você, babe. Eu juro! Meu único remédio foi você... um santo remédio que apareceu na minha vida. Ou nada santo..." Deu um sorrisinho safado, mas ela não o acompanhou.

"Desculpa, Finn... mas não dá pra acreditar. Você quer que eu acredite num milagre porque o seu orgulho de macho não te deixa admitir que você tomou um remédio pra impotência, o que piora ainda mais as coisas." Suspirou. "Se bem que é uma faca de dois gumes, porque, se você admitir, eu também não vou te perdoar. Você me deu uma visão falsa sobre o que a gente tinha e eu não consigo esquecer isso."

"Eu não posso te perder, Rachel." Ele falou, fazendo carinho no rosto dela, mas ela tirou, rapidamente, a mão dele.

"Eu lamento, Finn. Por nós dois. Eu também perdi a pessoa que me fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, quando eu li aquela ficha... e tá doendo muito." Engoliu seco, evitando chorar na frente dele. "Vai embora, por favor. A Sugar vai buscar as minhas coisas, pra mim, qualquer dia, na sua casa." Avisou, caminhando para a porta, e ele não teve outra atitude a tomar senão segui-la.

Ele estava mais impotente do que quando fora procurar pelo chefe dela, mais impotente do que nunca! E era um tipo de impotência para a qual nenhum médico teria tratamento a oferecer.

* * *

Dizer que o domingo tinha sido um dia difícil seria simplificar muito as coisas, mas, afinal, não havia palavras na língua de Finn, e provavelmente em nenhuma outra, que pudesse descrever aquelas horas infernais. Normalmente, seria um dia inteiro que ele dividiria com Rachel e agora ela não estava mais ao lado dele, e nem pretendia voltar a ficar um dia. Isso sem contar o fato de que ele sabia estar sendo totalmente injustiçado e não podia fazer nada a respeito, o que fazia sua cabeça doer e remédios serem realmente utilizados.

Na segunda e na terça-feira, Finn se arrastou de casa para o trabalho e fez o que era possível para alguém que estava funcionando no automático, empreendendo esforço mínimo nas tarefas. Depois igualmente se arrastou para casa, consumindo alguns tranquilizantes, para apagar sem pensar, porque a simples ação de raciocinar significava trazer à tona memórias de seus momentos com Rachel, lembrar que ela não fazia mais parte da vida dele, tentar achar algo mirabolante que pudesse trazê-la de volta e não chegar a lugar nenhum e, por fim, sentir uma dor quase física por causa da saudade e da impotência. Irônica impotência!

Ele não sabia, mas Rachel não estava muito diferente. Apesar de ter tomado a única decisão que se sentira capaz de tomar e de não estar propriamente arrependida dela, a saudade era avassaladora. Ela tinha vontade de ver Finn, ouvir a voz dele, sentir o calor do corpo dele no seu, o seu cheiro gostoso, que parecia ainda estar no travesseiro que ele usava, apesar da troca da roupa de cama. Sentia-se exausta, como se tivesse um peso enorme nos ombros, e estava tão distraída, que tanto o chefe quanto um de seus professores haviam chamado sua atenção para erros cometidos, o que nunca acontecera antes.

Na quarta, o rapaz decidiu que não iria mais ficar se enchendo de remédios, mas não conseguia dormir sem eles e, como sempre, não parava de pensar em uma certa morena. Decidiu, então, vestir-se novamente e saiu de casa, indo para o pub de Puck, que estava no caixa, quando ele chegou e ocupou um dos bancos em frente ao bar, pedindo ao conhecido barman uma tequila.

"Tequila e alguns dias sem falar comigo. Não vai me dizer o que tá pegando?" Perguntou o amigo, logo que se aproximou dele.

"Eu acabei de chegar, cara. Boa noite pra você também." Respondeu, irônico.

"Ok, ok. Boa noite, bro." Replicou, impaciente. "Mas, sério... o que tá rolando, cara? Eu já tava preocupado e agora essa tequila, às dez da noite de uma quarta... não pode ser coisa boa."

"A Rachel terminou comigo e, se você falar qualquer coisa como 'Eu te avisei que isso podia acontecer e agora você pode ter aquele problema de novo' ou me aconselhar a fazer um teste, eu quebro um desses bancos aqui na sua cabeça... eu juro." Disse, antes que o outro pudesse fazer uma observação impertinente.

"Cara, eu sei que eu pareço babaca às vezes, mas eu sou seu brother, ok? Eu dei essa sugestão quando eu achava que você tava só com tesão na garota... mas depois eu conheci a Rachel... ela é legal... e eu entendi que você gosta dela, de verdade. Eu não ia falar nada disso."

"Desculpa, cara."

"Tudo bem." Assegurou, entregando uma cerveja para Hudson, que o olhou, confuso. "Até eu sei que encher a cara e acordar todo fudido amanhã, tendo que ir trabalhar, só vai piorar as coisas." Explicou. "Agora, me conta. O que aconteceu? A gata parecia totalmente na sua."

"Ela tá. Quer dizer... ela tava. Agora, ela pode até gostar de mim ainda, mas não confia mais em mim."

"Como assim, cara? Você é o maior cachorrinho..."

"Não é esse tipo de falta de confiança." Interrompeu. "Ela não acha que eu chifrei ela, não. Ela..." Respirou fundo. "...descobriu que eu tinha aquele... problema... e pensa que eu tomei aquele remédio. Ela acha que quando eu falava que ela era uma delícia... que ela me deixava mais a fim do que qualquer outra garota... eu tava mentindo e o tesão era efeito do remédio. Ela acha que acreditou num papinho... que fez papel de idiota."

"Caralho!"

"Pois é. E a merda é que eu nem acho a porra da receita que o chefe dela me deu. Se, pelo menos, eu tivesse mostrado pra ela que eu nunca usei a receita, talvez ela acreditasse... mas eu virei minha casa de cabeça pra baixo e... nada!" Bufou, bebendo um gole de cerveja, em seguida.

"Cara..." Puck passou a mão pelo moicano que usava no meio de sua cabeça raspada. Finn sabia que aquilo era um gesto nervoso, então voltou suas atenções para ele. "Eu talvez possa te ajudar. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, mas você tem que prometer... jurar... que você vai deixar eu e o meu bar inteiros."

"O que, cara? Fala logo! É óbvio que eu não vou quebrar nada. Parece que não me conhece, porra." Ficou impaciente.

"Beleza, então... lá vai. A receita tá comigo." Informou, fechando os olhos, com medo da reação, mesmo que realmente a vida toda Finn tivesse sido um cara pacífico.

"O que?" O outro quase gritou.

"Tá comigo, bro. Outro dia, quando você me pediu pra pegar seu iPad na gaveta, eu vi a receita lá, dando mole, e sabia que você não ia usar... aí eu achei que ia ser legal eu comprar pra mim e me divertir um pouco. Dizem que é a maior doideira!"

"Eu não acredito!"

"Eu não te contei porque eu sabia que você não ia me deixar usar. É todo certinho." Fez um trejeito engraçado, implicando com o amigo.

"Não me interessa o que você faz da sua vida, não, Puckerman. Eu até te devolvo a receita e você usa essa merda, até passar mal... até morrer, se quiser. Mas, agora, me dá isso, pelo amor de Deus! Talvez a Rachel acredite em mim e me perdoe."

* * *

Rachel estava se virando de um lado para o outro na cama, como vinha acontecendo nas últimas noites. Não havia posição que parecesse confortável, porque abraçar um travesseiro jamais se poderia comparar a abraçar a pessoa que antes dormia com a cabeça repousada nele. Estava com sono, mas agitada demais, ao mesmo tempo, com a mente cheia de lembranças e ideias sobre como poderia ter sido.

Quando estava finalmente pegando no sono, escutou o celular tocar, indicando a chegada de uma mensagem. Teve vontade de apagar sem ler, ao ver que era de Finn, mas a curiosidade venceu a razão e ela apertou o botão, a fim de ver o que estava escrito.

_Sei q vc n quer falar comigo, mas vou passar um papel por baixo da sua porta. Vou ficar aqui 15 minutos, se vc quiser falar sobre ele. Bjs, F_

Ela pegou o papel e logo o identificou. Era uma receita dada pelo Dr. Shepherd, meses antes. Não havia como ser falsa, pois tinha o carimbo do médico e a assinatura dele, e a data também estava escrita na letra inconfundível que ela era obrigada a decifrar todos os dias.

"Oi." Disse, vendo Finn em frente à entrada de seu apartamento, com as mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça baixa, o semblante abatido. "Entra." Abriu passagem para ele.

"Olhou?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o papel na mão dela.

"Onde ela tava?"

"O Noah... ele achou que seria divertido experimentar Viagra e, como ele sabia que eu não ia usar... pegou."

"Sem te falar nada?"

"Ele detesta sermões e sabia que eu faria um."

"Então, você não tomou mesmo..."

"Não, Rach. Eu não tomei!" Interrompeu. "Eu te falei que não tinha tomado e não tomei. E não vem me falar, por favor, sobre mercado negro, porque eu tinha uma receita e não tinha razão pra comprar num maluco qualquer e me arriscar."

"Mas como você ficou bom, do nada... e... TÃO bom como você ficou? Eu to confusa!"

"A gente pode sentar?" Ela fez sinal positivo e eles foram para o sofá, como dias antes. "Rachel, eu não sou especialista nessas coisas. Eu não tenho como afirmar que eu fiquei bom por esse ou aquele motivo. Mas, quando eu consultei o seu chefe, ele disse que o meu problema não era físico... era psicológico, por... por causa de um trauma que eu sofri."

"Um trauma?"

"É, Rachel. Um trauma." Suspirou. "Eu peguei a garota que eu namorava, com uma ex minha, na minha cama... e as duas falando do quanto eu era... ruim de cama."

"Você ruim de cama?" Riu. "Meu Deus, Finn! Foi por isso que você me perguntou, uma vez..."

"Foi! Por isso eu te perguntei se você fingia. Porque elas fingiam." Pegou na mão dela, antes de continuar. "Eu acho que o desejo que eu senti por você, logo que a gente se conheceu, de alguma forma, me curou. Não como um milagre ou coisa do gênero, mas porque, quanto eu tentava com outras garotas, eu acabava me lembrando delas, do que elas tinham dito e... com você, não. Quando eu ficava perto de você, eu não pensava em nada! Era como se só existisse você... o seu corpo, o seu cheiro, a sua voz no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei surpreso quando eu consegui, é claro. Mas eu ia reclamar?" Questionou, retoricamente. "Era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer comigo, Rachel... e não só porque eu consegui ir até o fim de novo, mas porque era completamente diferente de tudo que eu já tinha sentido... MELHOR que tudo que eu já tinha sentido."

"Tudo que você me falou..."

"Era a mais pura verdade!" Completou. "Cada palavra, babe. Você me enlouquece de desejo... e eu sempre quero mais com você. Eu adoro quando você veste uma lingerie nova pra mim e eu tiro ela bem devagar do seu corpo... e quando você veste aquelas fantasias, eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de rir, só de..." Começou a ficar ofegante apenas por falar. "...passar horas e horas te amando, tendo você só pra mim."

Ela baixou a cabeça, sem jeito, e ficou em silêncio, por alguns segundos, mas começou a brincar com a mão dele, que segurava a sua, e um pequeno sorriso pode ser visto surgindo em seus lábios. Finn sorriu também, relaxando, e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha, acariciou a maçã de seu rosto, delicadamente, e, enfim, levantou seu queixo, procurando alguma resposta, algo mais em seu olhar.

"Se você veio até aqui, a essa hora da noite, pra me provar que tava falando a verdade, o tempo todo, eu... acho que eu posso concluir que você ainda me quer, mesmo eu tendo sido tão injusta com você, não posso?" Pergunto, hesitante.

"É claro que eu quero você... eu te..." Finn não conseguiu concluir a frase, porque Rachel tomou sua boca em um beijo apaixonado, que ele retribuiu com todo o prazer do mundo.

"Eu te amo muito, Finn. Eu to tão envergonhada..." Foi a vez de a garota ser interrompida. Os dedos dele impediram o movimento de seus lábios.

"Esquece tudo isso, babe! Vamos fingir que nem aconteceu, ok?" Ela concordou. "Vamos recomeçar de onde a gente parou, então... eu tenho uma surpresa pra você." Informou, tirando do bolso o chaveiro que ele vinha carregando havia dias, sem nem saber por que, como se fosse um amuleto.

"O que é isso?"

"A chave do meu apartamento que, se você aceitar, vai ser nosso apartamento, daqui pra frente." Ela colou uma das mãos à boca, surpresa. "Eu tenho pensado em te chamar pra morar comigo, desde que você contou que a Sugar ia se mudar. Então, naquele dia em que você terminou comigo, eu tinha feito essa chave e pretendia fazer todo um discurso, mas..." Deu de ombros. "Se você achar precipitado, não precisa aceitar... e a gente não vai terminar por isso, nem nada. Só... fala alguma coisa, por favor! Você tá me deixando nervoso." Riu.

"Então, Finn..." Falou devagar, fazendo suspense. "Considerando que eu teria mesmo que me mudar daqui, depois do escândalo que você fez no corredor do prédio, eu acho uma boa opção." Os dois riram. "E considerando o quanto eu amo você e... o quanto é melhor dormir com você do meu lado, é... TUDO que eu mais quero."

Os dois se abraçaram forte e, quando se separaram, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos, o que os levou a rir. As emoções estavam à flor da pele! Eles tinham saído da total falta de esperança e solidão para o melhor dos mundos, e com uma promessa silenciosa de infinitude no ar.

"Eu vou usar essa chave amanhã." Disse Rachel, tirando os dois da viagem que estavam fazendo no olhar um do outro. "E amanhã também combinamos tudo sobre a mudança. Mas hoje, você dorme aqui, porque já tá tarde." Sentenciou. "Além disso, eu to tentando dormir há algum tempo e não to conseguindo. Eu to muito ansiosa e eu acho que só tem um remédio pra isso." Levantou-se e esticou a mão, chamando-o.

"E que medicamento milagroso seria esse?" Ele brincou, já de pé e segurando a mão dela, que apenas sorriu, travessa.

Rachel Berry podia tê-lo curado primeiro, mas, quanto o assunto fosse o bem estar e a felicidade da sua pequena, Finn Hudson também se mostraria um (nada) santo remédio.

**FIM**

* * *

**Talvez tenhamos um bônus, porque uma pessoa muito especial me pediu babies nessa fic, então eu vou tentar escrever.**

**Não sei dizer quando, mas fiquem de olho, se quiserem ler, ok?**

**Beijos e, mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem!**


End file.
